Warriors1: The 1st part of the Saga of Starstream
by Tawnyfeather
Summary: A powerful prophecy has been made. Starstream is a young warrior in RockClan. He thinks he’s always been there, but that is not so. Who is Starstream? What strange secret does his path hold? Is he in special league with StarClan? If so, why isn't he a med
1. Chapter 1

– WARRIORS: -

**A powerful prophecy has been made.** **Starstream is a young warrior in RockClan. He thinks he's always been there, but that is not so. Who is Starstream? What strange secret does his path hold? Is he in special league with StarClan? If so, why isn't he a medicine cat or a leader? If he really is destined to lead a life among the stars, why does nobody tell him? Does an outside cat from twolegplace know more about him and his parentage than he himself does? Is his life going to be one subjected to misery and confusion? Is it up to him to decide what happens next, or does he really have his head in the stars?**

Prologue

TWO CATS stood in the center of the RockClan camp, unmoving except for a faint movement of their chests. It was night, and all of the Clan was asleep. The cats were roughs, both with solid silver pelts, one male and one female. Both had sneaked in unnoticed, one, the male, was named Elom, and the female Em. They had weird, staring blue eyes that seemed to be able to stare into all futures, pasts, and presents. Right now they had their eyes fixed on the brightest star in Silverpelt, as if waiting for something important to happen. It did. At that exact moment a bright beam erupted from the star and sailed down to a spot right between the two cats' front paws. Neither cat moved, they stood stock still, eyes concentrated on an even brighter circle of light in the middle of the beam, following it down to earth, in the center of the beam of light. Once the circle touched the ground, it turned into a kitten, newborn and shivering, before the beam disappeared with a sort of zapping, crackling sound. They licked their kit once on the head, and in their own, silent way, named him Starstream, destined to live a life with a special connection to the stars, though also to be Starkit and Starpaw before receiving his true name, Starstream. Then they transferred their eyes to the full moon, their clear blue gaze burning straight through it. Suddenly to new beams erupted from the center of the moon, turning Elom and Em into little circles of light as they sailed straight toward the moon, the beams disappearing behind them with the same, bizarre sound as Starstream's.

It was morning, bright sunlight swirled its way into the medicine cat's den, and its warmth awakened Rookherb, the current medicine cat and Youclaw's mentor. He yawned loudly and stretched, his mouth opening up like a large, blooming pink rose in his face. He took the time to take a considerably long bath, dark pink tongue getting out all the grit of the previous night and setting every inch of his ruffled fur inky black back in its proper place. He stood up, gave himself a shake, and stalked out of his den, careful not to wake his apprentice, Youpaw, from her peaceful sleep in her fern nest. He emerged, slowly blinking his eyes into the sunlight, and at first thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him in his old age. For in the center of the camp he saw a tiny kit, barely more than a scrap of fur, curled up in a tight ball and barely breathing. It was so much of a shock to him at first that all Rookherb could do was stare stupidly at it, than his medicinal instincts kicked in and he immediately picked up the kit by the scruff of its' neck, carrying it off in the direction of his den.

As soon as he got inside Rookherb started barking out orders, startling Youpaw into wakefulness so suddenly that all she could do for a while was stutter very fast over a few words and fluff her fur out. When she had properly awakened Rookherb sent her scurrying around for a few select herbs and ordered her to sprinkle, dribble, and wrap-around the herbs over the kit's tiny body, a precaution against cold but still alive kits so that they don't freeze to death anyway. He then sentenced her to curl up with the kit in her nest and make sure to keep it warm; he then assured her that after alerting Eyestar he would ask one of the nursing queens to suckle the kit.

"So you see, Eyestar, I couldn't just leave him there, he's in my den right now. Do you want to see him?" asked Rookherb. He had just finished explaining to Eyestar about the kit and the predicament the kit was in.

"Hmmm." Contemplated Eyestar, "My queen, Mayflower, you can ask her to suckle the kit. After losing Dawnkit and Finkit and now only having Moonkit left I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Replied Eyestar casually. "But first I would like to see this kit for myself, and give him a private naming ceremony." This statement rather shocked Rookherb, but he bowed his head low in assent anyway. After all, who would dare to appose the great Eyestar?

In Rookherb's den, Eyestar stood studying the body of the sleeping kit from his vast height. He surveyed the kit carefully, being sure not to miss any angle, curve, or pattern of his body, including the strange symbolic pattern written across the kit's back, crossed many times by a star that seemed to melt away into darkness.

Suddenly Eyestar was gripped by a strong force that completely took over his mind and body, turning his eyes vacant and blank, staring at nothing at all. Rookherb recognized that look, though he had never seen it before, it was the look of one taken over by StarClan. Suddenly Eyestar began to speak in a voice that was not his own, it was strong, but ancient too.

Here is what he said: "This kit is already named, for he comes from us, and therefore is our messenger. Listen to him and you will be saved a lot of terrible grief. Treat this cat with great care and formality, for he is your special connection to us, and if he breaks, you will lose contact with us forever!" as he said his last foreboding words Eyestar sank to the ground, temporarily drained of his power.

Be, until he is When Eyestar picked himself up again it was to the discovery that everyone was staring at him like he was a twoleg monster or a dog, a mixture of fear and awe on their faces. "What?" asked Eyestar in such a coy manner that everyone immediately became more visibly relaxed and loose.

"Now," said Eyestar, "for his name! His name shall be, until he is apprenticed, Starkit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

EYESTAR WALKED into the nursery, looking inside at the only queen there, his mate, Mayflower. His kit, Moonkit, was sleeping peacefully next to his mother's belly in one corner. Looking around, Eyestar spotted the only other kit in the nursery, Starkit.

Starkit wasn't his kit, but Eyestar was trying to get the feel for him. Both kits were almost ready to be apprenticed, just give them another moon or so. Eyestar thought it was about time to choose their mentors. Backing out of the nursery, he bumped into his deputy, Firewhisker.

"Ah, Firewhisker, I wanted to speak to you. About Moonkit's and Starkit's mentors."

"Oh, I think I know the perfect cats." meowed Firewhisker brightly. "I can mentor Moonkit, and, I suppose, you can mentor Starkit."

"What do you mean?" Eyestar snapped at her, his neck-fur rising.

"Oh, Eyestar, you know perfectly well what I mean. I've seen the way you look at him. I just thought it'd give you a better chance to know him if you were his mentor. I've seen how bright he is, he knows the warrior code by heart and knows every history there is."

"Histories? Don't be stupid Firewhisker. Histories are for kits, not for leaders and deputies who have their paws full already with important Clan business."

"Yes, Eyestar. I was just suggesting—"

"No, Firewhisker. _I_ make the suggestions here! And if you like Starkit so much _you_ can mentor him!_ I_ will mentor Moonkit!"

"But sir, one of the most important things about choosing a mentor is for the apprentice to get a greater diversity of Clan life. If you mentor Moonkit, he'll be greatly deprived of a great education.'

"Fine!" spat Eyestar. Than he stalked off, long tail lashing behind him in anger.

Firewhisker shook her golden-red head with amusement. Really, Eyestar could be quite amusing sometimes. Just than, a slight frown crossed her face, and she swung around toward the nursery. What she had said back there to Eyestar, it was all true, she just hoped he would realize it and act upon her advice.

Sticking her head into the nursery, Firewhisker's whiskers twitched with amusement. Starkit was trying to get the sleepy Moonkit to play with a ball of moss. The moss-ball hit repeatedly against Moonkit's side, until finally Mayflower stopped him and told him to either settle down or play somewhere else. Muttering mutinously Starkit settled nearby Mayflower's belly and curled in a ball, head laying on hindpaws.

"Hello, Mayflower. Hello, Moonkit. Hello, Starkit." mewed Firewhisker.

"Hello Firewhisker!" chorused Mayflower and Moonkit. Starkit just lay glaring at the ground.

"Mayflower, you sound exhausted. It's not very easy taking care of kits, is it, sister? Remember what I told you after I had kits, of course you couldn't keep your eyes off Eyestar, could you?"

"No, I couldn't." laughed Mayflower.

"Well, that's okay. I couldn't keep my eyes off Hazeclaw, either."

Moving on, Firewhisker came to stand over Starkit. The kit was still trying his best to ignore her, but that was pretty hard to do seeing as she was standing right in front of him. "Starkit?" she mewed. No answer. "Starkit, come with me."

Without waiting for the kit to reply, the deputy extracted her head from the nursery and with a flick of her fiery tail had exited the camp entrance.

Starkit poked his head out the nursery after Firewhisker. Seeing her tail disappear out of the camp entrance, he scrambled out of the nursery and went running after her, tail held straight up, ears perked and legs stiff. Soon he was taking his first steps out of the camp. Exhilaration flooded through every vein in his body.

He was just going to follow her scent trail when he bumped into a big black furry leg. Looking up, he found himself looking up into the strong, resolute, broad face of the most handsome, muscular warrior in the camp, Furfang.

"Now what would a young kit like you be doing out of camp unaccompanied, I wonder?" he meowed, looking down at the kits face, Furfang bent his head down, picking up Starkit by the scruff of his neck. He was just about to go back into camp when a voice hailed him.

"Where do you think your going with that kit Furfang?" asked a challenging voice.

Furfang whirled around and found himself face-to-face with Firewhisker. At first he looked furious, than the anger receded from his eyes when he realized that it was the Clan deputy he was facing. Muttering "Sorry" under his breath, he dropped Starkit and stalked back into camp after the rest of his patrol.

After he had gone Firewhisker led Starkit into a cat-sized hole underneath a boulder. Inside, it was perfectly hollow with a floor lined with soft silver sand. This was usually the place where mentors took their apprentices to train. The soft sand lining the floor was ideal for practicing fighting skills.

Starkit looked around him in wonder, the feeling of the soft silver sand under his paws was refreshing after the rocky stubble he was used to. The hollow rock was also nice and cool, with a ventilation on the left side to catch the cool winds from the north.

But instead of stopping, Firewhisker stalked right to the other side of the hollow and sat down. Her tail twitched twice. She waited a few more minutes before she rolled her eyes, walked over, and hit him on the side of the face with a soft ginger paw. That brought Starkit back to reality.

He blinked his eyes and followed her curiously across the hollow. "Stay there!" ordered Firewhisker, flicking her tail sternly. She sat down again and shook her paw.

Starkit looked at Firewhisker curiously and cocked his head to one side. He licked his lips and righted it. Than in seemingly sudden understanding he sat up straight and stared directly at Firewhisker.

Firewhisker smiled. Than she meowed, "Attack me."

Starkit looked surprised at first, than crouched down and wriggled his haunches. He didn't really have a strategy yet, but he did have an idea. Without further thought he flew at her paws.

Firewhisker decided to go easy on the kit this time. When she saw him coming at her, she spread her paws and stood her ground. Starkit was still small, and he squealed with surprise as instead of landing on her paws he slid under her belly on his back. Then he thought of something.

Hastily he scrambled to a position that would allow him fast get-away, then he kicked her. All four of his kitten paws went up beneath the deputy's belly and pushed up with all their might (not much). But it was enough to take her by surprise and over-balance her. The deputy had been standing lightly on her paws, and it didn't take much to overturn her.

"Ahhh!" she yowled as she crashed to the ground, the side of her face falling heavily on the silver sand. Starkit walked up to her and mewed in a cocky sort of way, "How was that?"

"Fine, just fine." moaned Firewhisker. She was in no mood to say anything against the kit. "Great StarClan, where did you learn that?"

"I didn't learn it anywhere, it just seemed like the reasonable thing to do, so I did it."

"Well, my face is sore, that's for sure. Come on, let's get back to camp before your mother misses you." With that the two cats went back to camp.


End file.
